Renji got jealous!
by otter nekopanda
Summary: Renji cemburu akan kedekatan Rukia dan Ichigo. Ditambah lagi dengan cerita berbagai pihak tentang 'mesranya' dua orang itu makin membuat Renji salah paham.


**REUpload, gomen...karena masih amatir secara konyol malah ngedelete story di menu yang salah gara-gara pengen ngebenerin missing typo.T_T Gomen, anna-chan yang udah repot2 ngereview malah ikut buat repiu nya^^..  
**

**Btw, Akhirnya ujian selesai dengan tragis!**

**Hehe…untuk meghibur hati akhirnya Otter bikin Oneshot 'aneh' bersetting hari sebelum Ichigo dkk kembali dari soul society. Ga tau harus masukin ke genre apa. Tapi karena ceritanya yangabal en ringan-ringan aja dimasukin ke humor deh. Selamat membaca.**

**Summary: Renji cemburu akan kedekatan Rukia dan Ichigo. Ditambah lagi dengan cerita berbagai pihak tentang 'mesranya' dua orang itu makin membuat Renji salah paham.**

**Desclaimer: Kubo tite a.k.a Kubo Noriaki**

**Renji got Jealous!  
**

Angin sepoi-sepoi meniup rerumputan hingga beberapa helai daunnya berterbangan. Suasana khas halaman kediaman keluarga Shiba. Disana, beberapa orang tengah berdiri. 2 diantaranya berambut orange dan bermata violet.

Sore itu, dengan wajah mantap, di hadapan ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia akhirnya memutuskan untuk tinggal di soul society, setelah rangkaian peristiwa melelahkan berlalu. Mulai dari dirinya dikurung di penjara, diselamatkan Ichigo dari hukuman mati, sampai penghianatan oleh Aizen-taichou. Benar-benar melelahkan. Ichigo memaklumi keputusan partner shinigaminya itu. Sedikit berat baginya, karena ia menyangka Rukia akan ikut dengannya menuju Gensei esok pagi.

Hari menjelang malam, ketika akhirnya Ichigo, Rukia dan Orihime tiba di asrama Gotei 13-tai sekembali dari kediaman keluarga Shiba. Renji yang sedari tadi berkeliling Seireitei mencari Rukia datang menghampiri.

"Dari mana saja kalian!"

Ichigo mengarahkan jempolnya ke belakang, menunjuk Rukia yang sepanjang perjalanan asyik mengobrol dengan Orihime. "Menemukan dia!" jawabnya singkat. Wajah Ichigo tidak begitu bersemangat. Ia langsung masuk kedalam tanpa banyak bicara, disusul Orihime yang berlari kecil mengejarnya.

Renji mengerutkan kening, berjalan menghampiri Rukia yang masih berdiri mematung diluar. "A,ada apa dengannya…?"

"Renji…Aku sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal disini." Renji sedikit terkejut dengan keputusan sahabatnya itu. Ia mengamati raut wajah Rukia lekat-lekat. "Kau juga sama sekali tidak bersemangat. Sebenarmya kau juga ingin kembali ke Gensei kan?"

"Tidak juga…tapi mungkin aku akan merindukan suasana rumah Ichigo yang berisik dan hangat. Tidak seperti Kuchiki-mansion. Tapi disini adalah tempatku. Aku lebih suka disini." Jawab Rukia. Renji mengangguk pelan. Hingga medadak ia melongo teringat sesuatu."Tu,tunggu! Kau…selama di gensei tinggal di rumah Ichigo?"

"Eh,sebenarnya bukan sih"

Renji menghirup nafas lega mendegarnya.

"…lebih tepatnya tinggal dikamarnya."

Bagaikan tersambar petir, Renji melompat kaget dengan mulut ternganga lebar."SEKAMAR!"

Rukia mengangguk santai sembari mengeluarkan ekspresi 'apa boleh buat kan?' membuat Renji mengguncang-guncang bahunya dengan kuat.

"Kau, kau tidak 'diserang' olehnya kan? Apa dia pernah macam-macam padamu!"

Rukia cengo."Tentu saja tidak bodoh! Ichigo bukan tipe orang seperti itu."balasnya jengkel. Ekspresi Renji mengeras. Banyak hal kini menger ubungi pikirannya. Dengan kesal ia menggaruk keras rambut merahnya.

.

.

Renji berjalan menyusuri lorong barak rokuban-tai sambil berlipat tangan. Sesekali ia menghela nafas berat, memikirkan Rukia yang selama ini tinggal sekamar dengan si bocah rambut Orange itu.

'Bukan! aku bukannya cemburu! aku Cuma berpikir kenapa mereka bisa sedekat itu hanya dalam beberapa bulan? Melebihi diriku yang telah mengenal Rukia puluhan tahun!' Kira-kira begitulah pikirnya.

"AAARRRGHH!" Dengan kesal Renji menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menuju asrama Juusanban-tai, tempat para Ryoka menginap. "Aku harus menyelidikinya. Siapa tahu mereka tidak sedekat itu. Hahaha! benar! Kau sungguh jenius Renji!" gumamnya sendiri dengan wajah ambisius, membuat para shinigami yang lewat sweatdrop.

.

.

"Kurosaki dan Kuchiki-san?"

Bagaikan wartawan Renji mengacungkan mikropon yang entah darimana datangnya, mewawancarai sanq Quincy berkacamata. Ishida Uryuu. "Entahlah, tapi mereka memang dekat. Disekolah mereka selalu kemana-mana berdua. Mereka juga duduk bersebelahan."

Mendegar itu wajah Renji berubah kosong seketika, membayangkan Rukia dan Ichigo bergandengan tangan sambil berlarian di lorong-lorong SMA karakura dengan wajah bahagia, lengkap dengan taburan bunga-bunga warna-warni jatuh dari langit dan slowmotion, persis film India. Sementara yang ada dalam banyangan Ishida adalah Rukia yang menarik Ichigo kesana kemari untuk membasmi hollow.

"Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia?"

Kali ini Renji menginterogasi Chad. "Mereka…. dekat…..hm"

"…"

"…"

"..."

"...?"

Akhirnya Renji berlalu karena sepertinya percuma mengali informasi dari raksasa pendiam itu.

"Kurosaki-kun dan Kuchiki-san?"

Wajah Orihime sedikit tertunduk ketika ditanyai Renji. " Mereka….sangat dekat….dekat sekali. Bagi Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san adalah orang yang sangat berharga dan lebih dari sekedar teman. Karena Kuchiki-sa adalah orang yang telah mengubah takdirnya. Berkat Kuchiki san, Kurosaki-kun akhirnya bisa melindungi orang yang penting baginya. Dibandingkan aku yang cuma blablabla…etc,etc….."

Renji akhirnya memilih meninggalkan Orihime yang malah curhat padanya itu diam-diam.

"Ichigo dan Rukia?"

Kali ini giliran Yoruichi yang terlihat sedang menghabiskan semangkuk besar Nabe ketika Renji menanyainya. Sambil menyeka mulutnya ia mejawab. "Entahlah…aku juga tak begitu tahu. Tapi Kisuke pernah bilang kalau sebelum Rukia menumpang mandi ditempatnya, Rukia selalu mandi ditemani Ichigo dirumahnya."

Petir dan kilat menyambar Renji bergantian. "Di, dia mandi ditemani Ichigo?".

"Bukannya mandi bersama. Ditemani maksudku itu, Ichigo menungguinya diluar supaya tidak ketahuan keluarganya…" Yoruichi membetulkan kalimatnya menyadari pernyataannya membuat si kepala merah itu salah paham, namun percuma karena Renji sama sekali tak mendengarkannya. Ia terlalu sibuk membayangkan hal yang cuma boleh disaksikan usia 21 tahun keatas dengan wajah membiru.

Dengan langkah gontai sang rokuban-tai fukutaichou berputar-putar tak tahu arah. Satu kesimpulannya, mereka memang dekat!sangat dekat! Sedang asyik melamun, ia tak sengaja mendengarkan pembicaraan seseorang. Terlihat Hitsugaya-taichou sedang berbicara dengan Kira di beranda.

"Kau bertanya tentang Hinamori?"

Kira mengangguk hormat. Hitsugaya dengan kalem menunduk sambil melipat tangannya."Entahlah… aku juga merasa kesal ketika ia mengacungkan pedang kearahku ketika aku difitnah Aizen. Padahal aku temannya sejak kecil tapi ia lebih mempercayai pria yang baru dikenalnya itu daripada aku"

Renji terdiam. Mengingat kondisi dirinya yang mirip dengan Hitsugaya-taichou. Ia mengingat saat ia membiarkan Rukia memasuki keluarga Kuchiki, yang membuat hubungan mereka renggang. Bagi Renji Rukia adalah keluarga. Yang paling dekat dengan Rukia adalah dirinya. Namun sekarang semua telah berbeda.

.

.

"Yo! Renji!" Ichigo berjalan menghampiri Renji yang kini tengah duduk meringkuk di tepi lorong dengan aura menghitam. Renji menoleh perlahan dengan raut wajah mengerikan."APA!"

"A,apa-apaan tatapamu? Ukitake-san menyuruh kita semua makan malam bersama.., Kau ikut kan?"

Dengan wajah super cemberut, Renji memalingkan mukanya dari Ichigo sambil berkata "Huh!". Gelagatnya itu kontan membuat Ichigo jengkel. Ichigo berpindah kesisi kiri Renji agar cowok itu menatapnya bicara. Namun si rambut merah itu kini memutar kepalanya lagi kearah lain. Kerutan-kerutan kekesalan muncul di jidat Ichigo.

"Kau ini kenapa sih!"

"Bukan urusanmu, kepala orange sialan!" balas Renji dengan tampang acuh. Kerutan-kerutan di dahi Ichigo bertambah banyak. "Kau,…kenapa tiba-tiba menyebalkan begini ha?"

Renji berbalik menatap Ichigo dengan wajah serius. Terlihat ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. "Ichigo…"

"Ng?"

"Dasar pria cabul!"

DUAK!

Sontak Ichigo melayangkan tinju ampuhnya ke kepala merah Renji dengan raut wajah super kesal, membuat Renji terkapar dengan kepala berasap. Keduanya terlibat perang dingin malam itu.

'

'

Hari sudah larut malam. Namun Renji masih sibuk menggerutu di kantornya. Ia kesal. Ia merasa iri akan kedekatan Ichigo dan Rukia. Rasanya hubungannya dengan Rukia kembali renggang. Ia mulai berpikir, sepertinya Ichigo malah lebih mengenal Rukia dibanding dirinya. Buktinya saja, Ichigo dengan mudahnya menemukan Rukia sore tadi, berbeda dengannya yang bahkan tak punya ide kemana gadis itu pergi.

"Cih! Menyebalkan!"

Madarame Ikkaku yang sedari tadi mendengar keluhannya Cuma meneguk sake dengan santai. Ia lalu angkat bicara."Kau pikir, apa bedanya dirimu dengan Ichigo?"

Renji terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu. Bola matanya bergerak kesana-kemari, menandakan tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ikkaku menaruh cawan sakenya.

"Mudah saja, Ichigo berusaha merebut kembali Rukia-chan sekuat tenaga, bahkan sampai mengorbankan nyawanya. Ia tidak melepaskannya, berbeda denganmu yang langsung membiarkan dia pergi darimu."

Renji tertegun. Ia memahami pernyataan itu. Sangat memahaminya. Ikkaku benar, Ia sama sekali tak berkutik begitu Rukia pergi darinya dan memasuki keluarga Kuchiki. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak menahannya. Bukan hanya itu. Ia sama sekali tidak menghalangi hukuman mati Rukia dan menangkap gadis itudengan tangannya sendiri. Sedangkan Ichigo, tanpa ragu mengorbankan nyawanya begitu Rukia dibawa pergi untuk eksekusi mati.

Seketika wajah Renji memerah. disertai butiran keringat mengalir di dahinya. Ia kemudian tertawa terkekeh karena malu. Benar. Tak ada alasan baginya untuk cemburu pada Ichigo. Terlebih berkat Ichigolah hubungannya dengan Rukia kini membaik. Ikkaku tersenyum simpul menatap kondisi Renji yang terlihat membaik. Ia lalu kembali meneguk sakenya sambil memandang jauh.

"Besok, dia akan pulang…huh!aku jadi kehilangan partner bertarung."gumamnya.

.

.

Beberapa shinigami telah berkumpul di bukit Soukyoku untuk mengantar para Ryoka menuju senkaimon. Terlihat Ichigo berjalan menyusuri bukit lapang itu dengan langkah tegap, diiringi teman-temannya dan Rukia. Ichigo menatap pemandangan seireitei lekat-lekat karena sebentar lagi ia akan merindukan pemandangan itu. Dari kejauhan, terlihat Renji mendekat kearahnya. Spontan ichigo membuang muka. Yah…masalah malam kemarin belum selesai.

"Jangan berwajah seperti itu. Aku minta maaf. Sepertinya kemarin aku telah salah paham."

Mendengar itu, perlahan Ichigo memutar kepalanya."Salah paham kenapa?"

"Eh…makanya…itu…anu,…ku,kupikir kau dan Rukia terlalu dekat sampai-sampai kalian man…mandi bersama…"

Hening.

Seketika suasana menjadi hening tak bersuara. Hanya terdengar suara kicauan burung disertai perubahan ekspresi yang sangat ekstrim dari Rukia dan Ichigo.

"SIAPA YANG BILANG BEGITU HA!"Ujar keduanya kompak.

Wajah keduanya merah padam, entah karena marah atau malu. Renji terbengong-bengong melihat mereka."Eh…kata Yoruichi-san…." Renji berusaha melirik kearah sang kucing hitam dengan ujung matanya. Namun Yoruichi cuma bersiul santai dengan tak acuh. (emang kucing bersiul? -_-;)

Akhirnya dengan sedikit kesusahan Ichigo mejelaskan kenyataan yang terjadi, membuat Renji yang galau semalaman bisa bernafas lega. Ia lalu berjingkat pergi menjauh seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Ichigo menghembusakan nafas berat. Perlahan ia melirik ke arah Rukia yang kebetula juga melirik keduanya langsung merona, mengingat tuduhan konyol renji terhadap mereka. Sambil menutup mulutya Ichigo bergegas mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rukia yang mukanya merah padam.

"I,Ichigo…."

"a, apa?"

"Waktu aku tidur di lemari mu….kau benar-benar tidak 'menyerang'ku kan?"

Wajah Ichigo berubah masam. Speechless. Terima kasih Abarai Renji! Tuduhanmu benar-benar berhasil membuat image-ku hancur.

Ichigo dan yang lainnya akhirnya pulang. Meninggalkan berbagai kenangan tersendiri bagi shinigami-shinigami di dalamnya.

Kini rutinitas di gotei 13tai kembali seperti sedia kala. Termasuk bagi Renji yang kembali harus mengurus berbagai tugasnya sebagai wakil sang taichou, Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Taichou! Aku datang membawa laporan…?" Renji berjalan perlahan memasuki ruangan Byakuya. Sedikit kaget karena Ikkaku juga ada didalam ruangan itu untuk mengurus beberapa hal."Oh, Ikkaku-san!"

"Yo, Renji! sepertinya kau sudah segar kembali." sapa Ikkaku. Renji terseyum kecil. "Haha! itu bukan masalah! tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk iri pada Ichigo. Walaupun ia dan Rukia tinggal sekamar di gensei."

Kuchiki Bayakuya yang sedari tadi cuek, menoleh tajam."Sekamar?"

"Benar Taichou! Rukia tinggal di kamar Ichigo selama di gensei. Anda belum dengar ya?"balas Renji santai. Mata Byakuya berubah gelap. Diam-diam ia menarik senbonzakura dari sarungnya dengan aura mengerikan. Sepertinya ia berniat menghabisi pemuda berkepala orange yang telah berani mendekati adik tersayangnya itu.

THE END

Akh! aneh ya? hehe...Btw, Otter berencana bikin multi-chap untuk selanjutnya. Kalau tidak keberatan mohon kritik dan sarannya...


End file.
